


Разбитая чашка

by Visenna, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Civil War, Romance, Tsum!verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Мстителям достается чужая посылка, Тони решает повзрослеть, а Стив учится не склеивать разбитые чашки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать частичным исполнением заявки [12-30](http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/p210998592.htm)

Выяснить, из какого именно измерения им на головы свалился ящик, так и не удалось. С их работой порталы, внезапно распахивающиеся прямо в аллеях Центрального парка или над Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, были в некотором роде рутиной. Обычно это сопровождалось порцией думботов, пришельцев или одиноким, но могущественным злодеем, свихнувшемся на идее-фикс мирового господства. Но в этот раз портал аккуратно открылся прямо в гостиной Башни, выплюнул немаленький серебристый контейнер и тут же растаял без следа, будто расторопный курьер какой-нибудь службы доставки. В качестве чаевых портал прихватил ополовиненное ведерко с попкорном и пульт от телевизора — Клинт и Тор устроили кинопросмотр «Звездных войн», к ним подтянулись Наташа, Питер и Стив, даже Брюс заглянул на огонек, а Тони… Тони опять не пришел. То есть, потом-то он примчался, когда ПЯТНИЦА врубила тревожный протокол и накрыла ящик силовым куполом, влетел в полунадетой броне, сопровождаемый всполохами алого и золотого — отставшие детали стремились догнать хозяина, — и рванул к контейнеру, не обращая внимания на остальных, столпившихся вокруг подарочка.  
— ПЯТНИЦА, отчет! — рыкнул Тони, наклонившись вплотную к куполу.  
— И тебе здравствуй, Тони, — ровно сказал Стив, стараясь не выдать, как его задело показное безразличие.  
— Надеюсь, вы не пытались это открыть? — игнорировать Стива у Тони получалось отлично.  
— Нет, не пытались, — Брюс вздохнул и, подойдя поближе, положил руку на бронированное плечо. — Мы, вроде, не несмышленые дети.  
— Ты уверен? — буркнул Тони, косясь на Питера, чья маска на удивление отчетливо выражала обиду. Все, кроме Беннера, уже успели натянуть собственные костюмы, так что Питер обижался, вися вниз головой на потолке как раз над ящиком.  
— Сканирование не показывает наличия взрывчатых веществ, оружия, механизмов, опасных форм жизни, — отчиталась ПЯТНИЦА и добавила: — Ничего оно не показывает, босс. Внутри что-то есть, масса распределена неравномерно, но классифицировать это что-то я не могу.  
— Понятно. Готовь платформу для транспортировки в лабораторию. Ты же со мной, Брюс? — Тони выпрямился и махнул остальным рукой, по-прежнему обходя взглядом Стива, будто пустое место. Обида привычно кольнула где-то в груди. Они сумели преодолеть разногласия, возродить Мстителей, пережили войну с Таносом — страшную, выматывающую, почти безнадежно проигранную, — отстояли Землю и даже вернулись жить в Башню, но отношения Стива с Тони, кажется, сломались непоправимо. Мстители тогда только переехали обратно на Манхэттен, помогали восстанавливать город, кто-то зализывал раны, а Тони дневал и ночевал в мастерской, появляясь изредка разве что за ужином. В замасленной футболке и старых штанах он тяжело оседал на стул, вливал в себя сразу две чашки кофе и болтал в основном с Брюсом, Тором и Питером, частенько теперь забегавшим в гости. Остальным доставалась маска радушного, но равнодушного хозяина. Стив думал, что это устраивает всех, кроме него.  
Баки в Башне не было. Они с Вандой приняли приглашение Т’Чаллы и укатили в тропики. Стиву сперва чудилось, что между ними что-то намечается, но Вижен увязался следом, и Ванда, кажется, искренне этому обрадовалась, а Баки не выглядел ни капельки расстроенным. Стива он с собой не позвал. Стив бы и не поехал — он чувствовал, что нужен тут, в Нью-Йорке, да и Вакандой наелся по самое горло, но причин не понимал. Ладно, жить у Старка Барнсу было бы странно, но можно снять квартиру — хоть в том же Бруклине, например. Или поселиться на базе Щ.И.Т.а — Фьюри предлагал и даже настаивал. Просветила его Наташа. Стив сидел в кухне, с тягостным недоумением глядя на стакан с апельсиновым соком, и не сразу заметил Романову, стоящую в дверях.  
— Скучаешь? — спросила она, проходя к кофеварке.  
— Не сказал бы, — ответил Стив и переставил сок в центр стола. — Просто…  
Он замолчал, силясь подобрать слова, потому что просто ни хрена не было, а было едва ли не сложнее, чем после бункера. Тогда внутри бушевал торнадо из боли, жалости, ненависти, облегчения, радости и бог знает чего еще, но Стив твердо верил в будущее. Что удастся вернуть Баки к полноценной жизни. Что они по-прежнему смогут защищать людей. Что между ним и Тони все наладится — рано или поздно, потому что… а как иначе? Это же Тони, Шлемоголовый, гений и персональная заноза в заднице Стива Роджерса, вечный фейерверк идей, за которым глаз да глаз, как бы не рвануло. Потом случился Танос, и они сражались плечом к плечу, как прежде, понимая друг друга с полувдоха. Теперь война закончилась, а новая жизнь как-то не началась, будто Стива снова вморозило в лед: можно дышать и смотреть, но больше ничего не получается. Тони к себе не подпускал, закрылся в броне из молчания и вежливых отговорок. И Баки опять оставил его одного. Ладно бы ради девушки — Стив порадовался бы за друга, так ведь нет!  
— Не знаю, расстроит тебя это или утешит, но в каком-то смысле ты прав. У Барнса в Ваканде романтический интерес, — улыбнулась Наташа, и только тут Стив понял, что говорил вслух.  
— Откуда ты?.. Нет, постой, кто это? Когда он успел влюбиться? Он там и пробыл всего ничего, и то больше в криокамере лежал. И почему я не знаю?  
— Потому что ты слеп как крот, Стив Роджерс, когда дело касается отношений. Кто преследовал его через полмира? Кто обещал покой и безопасность невменяемому убийце? Кто, в конце концов, позвал его обратно?  
— Т’Чалла? Ты серьезно? Не может…  
Может, понял Стив. Сотня мелочей поднялась со дна взбаламученной памяти и теперь маячила перед глазами, дразня и насмехаясь. Взгляды. Прикосновения. Тихие разговоры на двоих, мгновенно обрывавшиеся с появлением третьего. И в бою Баки теперь держался рядом с Черной Пантерой. К горлу подступила горькая, острая обида: ему ничего не сказали, посчитали лишним, чужим… или Баки испугался, что Стив не поймет, осудит? Черт возьми, разве он давал повод?!  
— Тише, Стив, пожалуйста, успокойся! — голос Наташи резанул по ушам, красное марево перед глазами развеялось. — Как ребенок, честное слово. У них все еще в самом начале, конечно, Барнс осторожничает. Ты ведь ему тоже ничего не сказал про Старка.  
Стив по-рыбьи хватанул воздуха, будто внезапно разучился дышать. Не сказал… А что он мог сказать? Знаешь, Баки, тот парень, с которым мы чуть не насмерть подрались в бункере, который сделал тебе новую руку — да-да, сын Говарда, — ужасно меня раздражает, восхищает, заставляет нервничать и чувствовать себя идиотом. Я скучаю по нему, хотя совершенно уверен, что ничего такого между нами нет и быть не может. Чудесная вышла бы речь.  
— Он не… мы не…  
— Ты хочешь вернуть прошлое — опять. Как с Баки. Но прошлое нельзя вернуть, неужели ты не понял? А в настоящем Старк боится. Не того, что ты попытаешься его убить, а разбитого в очередной раз сердца. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле.  
— И что мне делать?  
— Не знаю, Стив. Честно, не знаю. Я — плохой советчик в сердечных делах. Говорят, что время лечит, но в случае Старка я бы на это не слишком рассчитывала.  
После этого Стив несколько раз пытался поговорить с Тони наедине, но ничего не получалось. Вернее, однажды они столкнулись утром на кухне — как раньше, — и Стив было дернулся за любимой кружкой Тони, сине-белой, с красным ободком и забавной надписью. Целую вечность назад они вместе покупали ее на рождественской распродаже, а потом обошли все окрестные забегаловки, пробуя сладости и запивая их чудовищным количеством кофе, но теперь Тони покачал головой и достал из шкафа безликую белую посудину.  
— Не надо, Кэп, — сказал он тихо и отчетливо. — Эта чашка треснула, а я поменял привычки. Наверное, пора взрослеть, учиться отделять личную жизнь от работы — говорят, это здоровее и лучше для эмоционального состояния. И ты попробуй как-нибудь.  
Пока Стив пытался придумать ответ, Тони сбежал. Больше встреч с глазу на глаз не было.

Вернувшись из мысленного путешествия в прошлое, Стив смотрел, как рядом с контейнером опустилась грузовая платформа, и полностью обросший броней Тони попросил всех отойти на пару шагов — просто на всякий случай, а потом пузырь силового поля раздулся, и Железный Человек, оказавшись внутри, наклонился к серебристой штуковине. Стоило ему коснуться стенки, как крышка откинулась, и пару секунд Стив не мог дышать, потому что вот-вот неизвестная опасность набросится на Тони, а он даже подойти не в состоянии, не говоря уже о помощи. Но время шло, ничего ужасного, кажется, не происходило, и команда отмерла, приклеившись носами к силовому куполу. Стив втиснулся между Тором и Клинтом. На первый взгляд, ящик был наполнен белыми коконами. Куколки шелкопряда? Чьи-то яйца? Просто мотки шерсти? Тони вынул один… одно… вот это вот, и оно оказалось довольно крупным, едва помещаясь в ладони. «ПЯТНИЦА…» — начал Тони, но в этот момент кокон открыл круглые бледно-голубые глаза и взлетел в воздух, зависая точно напротив ало-золотой маски. Потом по маленькому тельцу пробежала рябь, и кокон превратился в копию Железного Человека — шарообразную, но грозную копию. «Цум!» — пискнул мини-Тони и вдруг опустился на плечо брони и изо всех сил прижался к шлему, словно ластился. Будто по команде, остальные коконы взмыли вверх и рассредоточились по периметру барьера. Тот, что оказался напротив Стива, обзавелся синим шлемом, парой крылышек на нем, белой звездой на груди и крайне суровым выражением мордочки. Экземпляр, доставшийся Питеру, тут же повис на куполе вниз головой, растопырив маленькие лапки. Будущая копия Брюса заимела было очки, но вдруг рыкнула, раздулась, позеленела и обернулась Халком. Мини-Наташа немедленно бросилась к нему, закружилась рядом, щебеча что-то невнятное, но ласковое и успокаивающее. Настоящая Наташа бросила на эту сцену всего один взгляд и тут же отвернулась, не замечая — или делая вид, что не замечает — смущенного Брюса. Крошка-Тор отлетел в сторону и попытался с разгона пробить барьер собственным телом. Когда ему это не удалось, он закрутился на месте — и возникшая ниоткуда маленькая молния ударила в купол, вызвав треск и синие искры. Оглушенный, двойник Тора затряс головой и явно собрался повторить опыт. Мини-Кэп тут же рванулся к нему, отчаянно пища и требуя прекратить. Тот не слышал. Очередной разряд набух сверкающей каплей между лапок Тора, и вторая молния — красно-золотая — устремилась наперерез, отталкивая Кэпа с траектории удара. Всполох хлестнул точно по крошечному реактору, который судорожно замигал, как перегорающая лампочка, а малютка-Тони начал заваливаться набок прямо в воздухе.  
Стив, наконец, отмер и рявкнул:  
— Тони! Убирай барьер, немедленно!  
В тот же миг Железный Человек оказался рядом со своей копией и аккуратно подхватил его в ладони. Мини-Тор виновато кружил неподалеку, а взволнованный мини-Кэп, похоже, едва удерживался от того, чтобы не начать тормошить пострадавшего Тони, ругая за безрассудство и тихо умирая от страха и нежности внутри. Стив не успел удивиться ясности ощущений — возможно, это были просто воспоминания, сколько раз он сам вот так оказывался причиной ранений Старка, сколько раз думал, что однажды или схватит инфаркт, или собственноручно его прибьет, чтобы не… «Ты и прибил, — шепнула память, — просто не до конца!»  
— ПЯТНИЦА, снять защиту! — Тони поднял лицевой щиток одновременно с исчезновением купола и теперь взволнованно рассматривал распластавшегося на перчатке себя. Остальные малыши рванули к своим оригиналам — все, кроме мини-Кэпа. Тот по-прежнему крутился возле обоих Тони и, очевидно, не собирался отходить ни на шаг, не убедившись, что друг будет в порядке. Маленький Халк, ставший раза в полтора крупнее всех остальных, шлепнулся в руки Брюса, который крякнул от неожиданной тяжести. Мини-Тор понуро сидел на плече у бога грома, а тот сочувственно гудел что-то на всеязыке. Наташа и ее копия не мигая смотрели друг на друга, и незнакомая эмоция меняла Наташины черты. Двойник Бартона тут же полез изучать колчан со стрелами, и Клинту пришлось положить его на пол, чтобы любопытное существо не упало и не поранилось. Питер осторожно погладил своего Паучка и восторженно охнул:  
— Он такой мягкий… просто плюшевый!  
Все это Стив машинально отмечал боковым зрением, сосредоточившись на Тони. Его копия вяло размахивала лапками, не делая попыток встать, а мини-Кэп пищал все громче, пока, наконец, не рухнул решительно на предплечье брони. Там он замолчал и нежно — Стив не смог подобрать другого слова — потерся носом-кнопкой о маленькую маску. По телу копии Старка опять прошла дрожь, и маска растаяла, явив миру круглое личико с карими глазами-пуговицами, черной, будто нарисованной бородкой, и лихим вихром посередине лба. Сперва он попытался отвернуться, но после признал поражение, тихо пискнул и затих, принимая чужую заботу. Стив ощутил едкую зависть — ему Тони ни за что не позволил бы… Кажется, Тони тоже почувствовал что-то не то.  
— Брюс! — рявкнул он. — Хватит таращиться, пошли в лабораторию! Эту мелочь надо осмотреть — возможно, ему нужна помощь. Своего тоже бери. Они, вроде бы, не опасны, — Тони зыркнул в сторону Тора, и тот уверенно кивнул, — но все же будьте осторожны. Понятия не имею, чем их кормить, поэтому пусть пока посидят на диете.  
Питер вздрогнул и отложил в сторону пачку печенья, неведомо как оказавшуюся у него в руках.  
— Связь будем держать через ПЯТНИЦУ. И, Кэп, — будто пересилив себя, Тони первый раз за чертову прорву времени посмотрел Стиву в глаза, — не хочешь снять с меня своего клона? Он мне всю руку оттоптал.  
Тони беспардонно врал. Он до сих пор был в костюме и вряд ли почувствовал дополнительный вес, да и упомянутый клон не шевелился, просто лежал и тихонько гладил лапкой прикрывшего глаза крошку-Старка. Стив вгляделся в большого Тони повнимательней и ясно увидел страх, почти панику, кое-как замаскированную холодным безразличием. Господи, что его так напугало? Он шагнул ближе, протянул ладонь и попытался забрать свою копию. Существо сердито зашипело и дернулось, потом вскочило и приняло характерную боевую стойку Капитана Америки, выглядевшую в его исполнении уморительно. «Цум! Цум!» — повторяло оно. Мини-Старк со стоном повернулся на бок и потянулся к мини-Кэпу. В этот момент у Тони не выдержали нервы. Он выругался и резким движением стряхнул с себя Кэпа — Стив еле успел подставить руку. Его тут же окатило мешаниной эмоций: чувством вины, желанием защитить, готовностью сразиться с любым, кто будет угрожать его другу… нет, не другу, очень сложно, не разобрать.  
— Тони, пожалуйста, — выдавил Стив, пытаясь удержать отчаянно брыкающегося кроху, — можно, мы пойдем с вами? Он ужасно переживает и боится. Если оставить его здесь, он обязательно что-нибудь натворит. Мы не будем мешать.  
— Развели тут мыльную оперу, — процедил Тони. — Ладно, пошли. Постоите в коридоре, раз уж у вас такая тонкая душевная организация.  
— Между прочим, именно так это обычно и выглядит, — очень тихо заметила Романова, но Тони услышал и остановился.  
— Что именно?  
— Вы с Роджерсом. Сперва ты очертя голову нарываешься на неприятности, потом Кэп хлопает над твоим бессознательным телом крыльями, сидит у постели, достает врачей, а после ты приходишь в себя, и вы начинаете ругаться. Интересно, изменится ли сценарий в этот раз?  
Тони молча двинулся к лифту, Брюс, пожав плечами, пошел за ним, Стив поспешил следом, чтобы не волновать и так издерганного малыша. На ходу он обернулся, чтобы укоризненно взглянуть на Наташу, но та сделала вид, что не заметила — и только пальцы, машинально поглаживающие затянутую в черное спинку, слегка дрожали.  
— Понимаешь, — объяснял Стив сорок минут спустя, стоя возле стеклянной двери в научное царство, — нам с тобой еще повезло. Был бы твой друг человеком, сидели бы мы в больнице в коридорчике, на неудобных стульях. Никто бы нас в операционную не пустил. Ждешь, мучаешься от неизвестности, и делать ничего не получается, и время тянется, как жвачка. Невозможно привыкнуть.  
Мини-Кэп его не слушал: он, не отрываясь, таращился через стекло на широкий лабораторный стол Брюса. На этом столе лежал крайне недовольный мини-Старк, а вокруг него громоздились медицинские приборы, частью собранные Тони прямо на месте из подручного материала. Внешние динамики были включены — не то, чтобы это сильно помогало, в мешанине терминов Стиву были знакомы только предлоги, — но голос Тони оставался спокойным и деловым, стало быть, ничего непоправимого пока не произошло. Насколько удалось разобрать Стиву, у их копий не было ни дыхания, ни сердцебиения, ни крови — ничего. Ни рентгеновский аппарат, ни томограф, ни еще какая-то странная штука, в которую мини-Старк лезть отказывался наотрез, не выявили и следа внутренних органов, будто пришельцы были набиты ватой. Но, тем не менее, существа были живыми и теплыми, двигались, издавали звуки — стало быть, генная инженерия или магия. Или все сразу. Ожог от молнии на груди мини-Старка уже затянулся, причем без человеческого участия, от боли он не страдал, а мучился от навязчивого внимания и собственного неуемного любопытства. Халк же чувствовал себя в лаборатории как дома. Быстро выучил названия инструментов и наловчился лихо подавать их Брюсу, ласково и строго цумкал на капризного пациента и сам полез в недра непонятного аппарата, когда стало ясно, что мини-Старка туда можно запихнуть разве что в бессознательном состоянии.  
Стив смотрел на Тони и думал, как же он соскучился. Тони за работой — это было зрелище куда как увлекательнее горящего огня и бегущей воды. Четкие скупые движения, сосредоточенное лицо, хмурая складка между бровей, прикушенная губа или вспышка радости, когда неразрешимая прежде проблема начинала поддаваться — Стив мог бы наблюдать за этим вечно. Неудивительно, что он отвлекся, и потому встревоженный писк мини-Кэпа застал его врасплох. Воспользовавшись тем, что Брюс и Тони, чуть не сталкиваясь лбами, уставились в монитор с показателями Халка, мини-Старк решил предпринять собственное исследование. Он отполз за рентгеновскую установку и тут же напоролся на неизвестный прибор, похожий на радар, снабженный пучком кипятильников, светящихся синим и зеленым. Вне себя от счастья, мини-Старк полез его ощупывать, обнюхивать и, кажется, облизывать. Стиву даже показалось, что он попытался обнять стойку, на которой эта штука крепилась. К сожалению, при этом радар включился. Возможно, это было вполне безопасно, но проверять Стив не хотел.  
— ПЯТНИЦА, тревога! Передай Тони, что… — закончить ему не удалось.  
Мини-Кэп разогнался, пробил укрепленное стекло лабораторной двери, подлетел к радару и одним рывком оторвал Старка от прибора, забросив его за близлежащий контейнер, после чего шлепнулся сверху и зажмурился. Брюс метнулся к радару и выключил его, а Тони медленно переводил взгляд со стекла, покрытого сеткой трещин, на самозабвенно ругающуюся парочку и обратно. В том, что мини-Кэп отчитывал мини-Старка, не было никаких сомнений: Стив узнавал в грозном писке собственные интонации. Мини-Старк огрызался, но не делал ни малейших попыток стряхнуть с себя Кэпа, а тот, не прекращая нотаций, лихорадочно ощупывал красно-золотое кругленькое тельце. Убедившись, что все в порядке, Кэп замолчал и уткнулся носом прямо в бородку Старка. Стив ждал, что вот теперь-то мини-версия Тони отвергнет непрошеную заботу, оттолкнет прочь, но он лишь изогнулся, чтобы им двоим было удобнее лежать, и маленькая желтая лапка устроилась на синем шлеме, обнимая и успокаивая.  
— ПЯТНИЦА, открыть дверь, — сухо приказал Тони, снова отворачиваясь к экранам.  
— Что вам удалось выяснить? — спросил Стив, заходя внутрь.  
— Похоже, они не вполне живые, — ответил Брюс, снимая и снова надевая очки. — По крайней мере, в процессе эволюции такое вряд ли смогло бы появиться без внешнего вмешательства. У них нет скелета и внутренних органов, ни следа нервной или пищеварительной системы, тем не менее ты сам видишь: мимикрия, социальное взаимодействие, слух, зрение, речь…  
— А еще они умеют летать, и черт меня побери, если я понимаю, как они это делают! — высказался Тони, по-прежнему стоя спиной к Стиву.  
— Внутри у них что-то, похожее на запасающую паренхиму у растений, — продолжил Брюс. — При повреждениях эта ткань используется для регенерации, но количество ее уменьшается.  
— А как ее восстановить? — спросил Стив.  
— Это мы пока не выяснили, — ответил Брюс, — но, полагаю…  
— Полагаю, выяснили, — снова перебил его Тони и указал на стол. Там мини-Кэп угощал мини-Старка невесть где найденной половинкой «Сникерса». Тот довольно жмурился и хрустел орехами, измазанная в шоколаде мордочка выражала блаженство.  
— Ему не станет плохо? А вдруг у него аллергия? — встревожился Стив. Тони хмыкнул:  
— Придется выяснять это опытным путем, ничего не поделаешь. Кровь на анализ мы у него взять не можем.  
— В общем, данных слишком мало, наблюдения придется продолжать. Пока предположения таковы: они способны на эмпатию и, вероятно, обладают зачатками телепатии. Каждая особь выбрала себе… ну, пусть хозяина, и скопировала как его внешность, так и некоторые поведенческие паттерны, — Брюс отошел от стола и стал прохаживаться взад и вперед по лаборатории. — При этом мой экземпляр предпочел внешне уподобиться Халку, хотя я его не выпускал.  
Внезапные влажные звуки привлекли внимание Стива. Мини-Кэп решил привести мини-Старка в приличный вид, слизав с него остатки шоколада. Мини-Старк ни капельки не возражал.  
— Что ты там говорил про поведенческие паттерны, Брюс? Роджерс, ты всегда так ухаживаешь? Неудивительно, что никто не хочет ходить с тобой на свидания.  
Кажется, Тони немедленно пожалел, что вообще открыл рот, а Стив… господи, Стив был глупейшим образом счастлив. Пусть обзывается, язвит, капает ядом — все лучше ледяного молчания последнего месяца.  
— Реакции на раздражители утрированы. Эмоции выражены четко. Моя гипотеза состоит в том, что они — биороботы. Что-то вроде игрушек, скорее всего. Этакий слепок с хозяина, дающий обратную эмоциональную связь. Были бы очень полезны в адаптации детей-аутистов, — Брюс, похоже, слегка увлекся. Он заложил руки за спину и обращался к невидимой аудитории.  
— Кстати об эмоциях. Когда я взял своего… ох, надо придумать им названия. Или имена. В общем, чье беспокойство я почувствовал — его или собственное?  
— Не знаю, Стив, — Беннер вздохнул и почему-то посмотрел на Тони. — Как я уже сказал, нам понадобятся дополнительные исследования. А пока надо сообщить предварительные выводы команде.  
— ПЯТНИЦА, объяви, пожалуйста, общий сбор в гостиной, — попросил Стив, а потом обернулся к Тони: — Ты идешь?  
Тони пожал плечами и кивнул на стол. Сладкая — в буквальном смысле — парочка заснула в обнимку, накрывшись какой-то тряпкой. Приглядевшись, Стив опознал в ней собственный носовой платок.  
— Не боишься оставлять их без присмотра?  
— Но ты же не можешь просидеть рядом с ними всю ночь.  
— Я все равно собирался работать.  
— Если ты будешь работать, то рядом с тобой можно взорвать пару зданий — ты и внимания не обратишь!  
Конец спору положил Халк. Выбравшись из недр томографа, он уселся на край платка, посмотрел на Брюса и решительно заявил:  
— Цум!  
— Кажется, он пообещал присмотреть за ними, — улыбнулся Брюс. — Пойдем, Тони, тебе не помешает ужин. Ты ведь и не обедал сегодня, правда?  
Злая бессильная обида куснула Стива изнутри. Хотел бы он иметь право заботиться о Тони, заставлять его поесть и отдохнуть, но… В этот момент мини-Кэп коротко простонал во сне, и, словно в ответ, тоненько пискнул мини-Старк. Закрывая за собой разбитую дверь, Стив услышал низкое мелодичное гудение — похоже, Халк пел колыбельную.

 

Через две недели Стив окончательно удостоверился, что его жизнь превратилась в помесь детского сада и сумасшедшего дома. Правда, стоит признать, это был гораздо более счастливый сумасшедший дом, чем обычно. Питер со своей копией, которую звал Питти, носился наперегонки по всей Башне — и хорошо, что только внутри, хотя пару раз Стив ловил их у открытого окна с вполне определенными намерениями. Иногда к ним присоединялся Клинт со своим Птенчиком, и тогда вопли и смех доносились из вентиляции и лифтовых шахт. Тони сделал Птенчику маленький лук, поэтому в перерывах между гонками по вентиляции Соколиный Глаз торчал на стрельбище и учил мелкого стрелять по мишеням. Самое удивительное, что у того неплохо получалось! Наташа, оказывается, умела улыбаться не только по рабочей необходимости, и ее Эль тихо улыбалась вместе с ней. Чаще всего это случалось, когда поблизости оказывались Брюс и Халк Второй. Тор, не мудрствуя лукаво, назвал малыша Торсоном, и выпросил у Тони разрешение показать его своей возлюбленной леди Джейн.  
— Пригласи ее сюда, Тор, — предложил Клинт. — Так меньше шансов, что кто-то пострадает. Страшно себе представить, что будет, если Дарси начнет визжать от восторга, а Торсон испугается и шарахнет электричеством. А мы можем устроить вечеринку!  
— Неплохая мысль, — пробормотал Тони.  
Стив был уверен, что Тони откажется. Тот по-прежнему сутками пропадал у себя в мастерской, выползал оттуда только к ужину и был крайне молчалив. Но, надо признать, что это молчание стало другим: выжженная пустыня сменилась тишиной зимнего леса, где все только кажется мертвым и безжизненным, но придет время — и… М-да, а вот Стива с чего-то потянуло на романтику. Хотя понятно, с чего. Его Эйб и Ти Джей Тони практически не расставались — вместе торчали в мастерской, вместе носились по спортзалу, а спали по очереди то у Стива на столе, то у Старка… где-то, Стив не уточнял. Тони не стал заморачиваться с именем, назвав свою копию просто Тони-младший, и Стив тихонько радовался этому — стоило только вспомнить прозвища, которые Старк давал своим роботам. А над его собственным Эйбом Клинт ржал до икоты («В честь Линкольна, Роджерс, ты серьезно?») и даже Тони не смог сдержать кривоватую ухмылку. Но Стиву нравилось, и Эйбу нравилось тоже. Тони смастерил тому щит, и Стив только диву давался, когда крошечная лапка уверенно посылала его в полет. Совместные ужины теперь включали непременный сладкий стол для мелких Мстителей, где все перемазывались кремом и шоколадом под неодобрительным взглядом Эль. Еще Эйб с Ти Джеем ловко научились извлекать Старка из рабочего запоя. Стив подсматривал: Ти Джей мельтешил у Тони перед лицом, а Эйб настойчиво цумкал и гремел пустой кофейной чашкой.  
— Отстаньте, откуда ж вы взялись на мою голову, — бурчал Тони, отмахиваясь — впрочем, очень осторожно, — от назойливой мелюзги.  
Тогда Ти Джей принимался изображать мировую скорбь: горбился прямо в воздухе, кривил рот, делал бровки домиком, большие глаза становились еще больше и начинали подозрительно блестеть. Стив сам готов был разрыдаться, ей-богу. А в цумканье Эйба отчетливо проскальзывали обвиняющие нотки. Он подходил к Тони, хватал его за палец и начинал тянуть, пыхтя от натуги. Тони прикрывал лицо свободной рукой, но покорно вставал и шел к двери. Наверное, пытался спрятать грустную улыбку, но она застревала в уголках глаз, и иногда Стиву удавалось уловить ее отблеск. В этот раз Стив не успел убраться с дороги — размяк, расплавился от горькой, безнадежной нежности, и Тони поймал его на горячем. Остановился, вздрогнул, будто от удара, рефлекторно потер грудь — и, кажется, только теперь заметил незваного визитера. Эйб, выпустив руку Старка, метнулся к Стиву, уселся на плечо, подергал за воротник рубашки и строго заявил:  
— Цум!  
— Извини, я не хотел мешать, — сказал Стив, обращаясь сразу к Эйбу и к Тони.  
— Зачем приходил? — голос Тони звучал хрипло, почти без интонаций. Ти Джей молчал и только таращился на Стива.  
— Хотел позвать тебя… вас всех на ужин.  
— Как видишь, с этим прекрасно справились и без твоего участия, в следующий раз можешь не утруждаться, — теперь Тони откровенно грубил.  
— Цум-цум! — неодобрительно высказался Ти Джей и взлетел. Эйб немедленно снялся к нему навстречу, они взялись за лапки и зависли перед своими глупыми оригиналами.  
— Цум! Цум! Цум! — снова и снова повторял Эйб, а Ти Джей в такт выстреливал плазмой из маленьких репульсоров, отчего парочку приподнимало и покачивало в воздухе.  
— Кажется, они хотят, чтобы мы взялись за руки и помирились, — осторожно предположил Стив.  
— Детские игрушки, что с них взять. Дружба, радуга, розовые единороги, мирись-мирись и больше не дерись… просто, понятно, навсегда. Нет, подожди, — Тони вскинул руку, — не извиняйся, хватит. Я давно тебя простил. Вот только на то, чтобы вернуть все, как прежде, сил у меня не осталось. И желания тоже.  
— Если тебе настолько неприятно меня видеть, я могу переехать, — горло свело спазмом.  
— Не дури, Роджерс. Разводить драму — моя прерогатива, нет? К тому же, эти двое немедленно зачахнут в разлуке. Или ты хочешь прослыть жестоким убийцей юных инопланетных влюбленных?  
— Пусть Эйб останется здесь, а я буду навещать его.  
— Признайся, это твоя месть? Мечтаешь, чтобы я оглох, слушая тоскливое пищание на два голоса? Они ведь мне жизни не дадут.  
— Эйб привыкнет…  
— Да черта с два! Эти шарики образовали с нами прочные эмоциональные связи. Правда, у всех остальных связь только с одним хозяином, а наши умудрились создать перекрестную. И это ты виноват! Зачем нужно было кидаться к мини-Тору? Пошвырялся бы молниями и угомонился.  
— Кидался не я, а Эйб, — возразил Стив, давно привыкший к причудливым кульбитам логики Тони.  
— А он — все равно что ты, не пытайся оправдаться.  
— Тони, — замирая от страха спросил Стив и все-таки взял его за руку. — Если Эйб — все равно что я, то значит ли это, что Ти Джей — все равно что ты? И мы… мы могли бы…  
К удивлению Стива, Тони не выдернул у него ладонь, ограничившись тяжелым вздохом.  
— Не надо. Не сейчас. Приходи завтра в лабораторию, я хочу проверить одну гипотезу. И пойдем уже ужинать наконец, пока кое-кто не устроил нам обструкцию.  
Кое-кто не собирался устраивать обструкцию людям. Сложно шуметь или произносить речи, когда висишь в воздухе и одновременно пытаешься целоваться.

 

Лаборатория, в отличие от мастерской, Стиву не нравилась. Она была какой-то стерильной, безликой, бездушной, что ли. Но капризничать он не собирался. Честно говоря, чувство было такое, будто Тони пригласил его на свидание. Глупо, конечно, глупо, но Стив три раза сменил футболку, прежде чем сумел остановиться. Эйб на этот раз был с ним: сочувственно попискивал со стола, будто сопереживал. Хотя почему будто? Если Тони прав, и Эйб отражает его эмоции, то он должен очень жалеть Стива. Если бы, допустим, Стив был счастливо и взаимно влюблен с Тони, а Баки мучился от неразделенного чувства… Развивать мысль не хотелось, а хотелось поговорить с другом. Стив настолько погряз в собственных переживаниях, что совсем забыл о Баки. Тот, впрочем, тоже не часто выходил на связь. Стив нерешительно посмотрел на телефон и вздохнул: нет, не сейчас. Сперва надо выяснить, зачем он понадобился Тони.  
— Садись сюда, — буркнул тот вместо приветствия, когда Стив, постучавшись, вошел в лабораторию. Дверь давно заменили, но Эйб все еще смущался, пролетая внутрь. Сегодня он, впрочем, воспользовался плечом Стива для безбилетного проезда. «Сюда» оказалось опутанным проводами креслом. Стив поежился — не камера Эрскина, но приятного мало.  
— Не бойся, током бить не буду, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — И показания фиксировать собираюсь не твои. Ну, не только твои.  
Ти Джей сидел на плече у Тони и выглядел непривычно серьезным. Он даже не подлетел к Эйбу для обычной порции нежностей, и Стив встревожился не на шутку.  
— Да что с вами такое? Здесь будут кого-то расчленять живьем? Или сразу хоронить?  
— Подожди минуту, — пропыхтел Тони, передвигая тяжелую на вид штуку, снабженную чем-то вроде спутниковой тарелки, поближе к креслу. Удовлетворившись ее новым положением, он сел на стул напротив Стива и внимательно посмотрел тому в глаза.  
— Стив, ты не задумывался вот над чем: эти существа имеют весьма развитый интеллект, но их речь примитивна, расшифровке не поддается, а нашей они не учатся. В смысле, они неплохо ее понимают, но не пытаются воспроизвести.  
— Ну… может, у них речевой аппарат не приспособлен? Или они как дельфины — обмениваются высокочастотными сигналами? А вообще Брюс упоминал про телепатию — зачем им в таком случае вообще разговаривать вслух?  
— Видишь ли, они не говорят даже с Тором, а всеязык — такая универсальная штука… Дело не в этом. Они созданы для детей, но не для обучения речи. Чувства — вот их поле деятельности. Цумканье предназначено исключительно для расстановки акцентов. Они вбирают эмоции хозяина, «очищают» их, если так можно выразиться, подавляют шумы и возвращают обратно. Правда, для этого им нужен контакт с голой кожей. Не обращал внимания на свое состояние, когда Эйб сидит у тебя на ладони?  
Стив задумался. Эйб любил восседать у него на плече, бродить по столу, смотреть, как Стив рисует, но на руки не просился, а Стив его и не брал — не котенок ведь, в самом деле. Но если такое случалось… Да, действительно, тогда чувства на Стива накатывали волнами. А поскольку чаще всего в последнее время он думал о Тони, то и волны больше напоминали цунами.  
— Кроме того, они умеют накапливать эмоции и транслировать их другому. Ты брал на руки кого-нибудь из них?  
— Кажется, нет. Хотя недавно я ухватил Питти, когда он пытался прошмыгнуть на улицу.  
— Почувствовал что-нибудь? — глаза у Тони загорелись.  
Стив попытался припомнить как можно точнее.  
— Я не обратил внимания. Пожалуй, азарт. И слабое сожаление, что задумка не удалась.  
— Они умеют выбирать реципиента. В смысле, если Наташа возьмет Эйба, он не передаст ей ничего из того, что ты чувствуешь… ну, скажем, к Брюсу.  
— А если Эйба возьмешь ты? — Стив уже знал ответ.  
— Именно. Поэтому я попросил Ти Джея не общаться сегодня с Эйбом — для чистоты эксперимента.  
— Ты… ты хочешь узнать, что я чувствую к тебе?  
— Нет, — Тони отвел глаза. Сердце Стива замерло и ухнуло куда-то под ноги. Потом будет больно. Эйба жалко. — Ты не понял. Я уже знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я прикасался к Эйбу — и не раз. Просто когда тебя нет рядом, эмоции слабые. Я думал, это его собственные. Еще удивлялся, почему там столько всего намешано, они с Ти Джеем разве что сердечки вокруг себя не разбрасывают. А вчера, когда мы столкнулись в коридоре, это… было как удар. Я почти обжегся. Так что сегодня эксперимент будем ставить на тебе. Согласен?  
Стив пялился на яркие пятна, пылавшие у Тони на скулах, и пытался вспомнить, как дышать. Согласен? Еще бы! «А если ты почувствуешь, что он тебя ненавидит? — мерзко хихикнул внутри здравый смысл. — Согласись, ему есть за что. Как будем жить дальше?» «Плевать! Я должен знать! Я не хочу делать ему больно — больше никогда. И если понадобится, я…» В этот момент Ти Джей, очевидно устав ждать ответа, спланировал прямо Стиву на колени и с вызовом уставился тому в глаза. И он был настолько Тони сейчас — напряженный, безрассудный, храбрый, предлагающий свое обнаженное сердце тому, кто уже однажды пытался его разбить, — что Стив не смог устоять. Он протянул Ти Джею руку, и тот сам взобрался Стиву на ладонь, будто на трон и на эшафот разом. А потом в Стива ударила молния.  
Пустота. Словно из груди снова вынули реактор, но ничего не положили взамен. Ноет. Дергает. Стенки начинают сочиться ядом: предательство, одиночество, одиночество, одиночество. Ненужность. Безнадежность. Горечь. Острые вспышки боли — вина и жалость. Необходимость. Поднимается все выше, вот-вот достанет до горла — нужда и презрение к себе. Злость. Бесполезное доверие. Все равно сломалось, не починить. Безразличие. Не держится, вытекает, обнажает дно. А там на самом краешке — нет, нет, нет, не надо! — почти убитая влюбленность. И понимание. И прощение. И — господи, какая крошечная, слабая, но она есть — надежда. Если она выживет… если только выживет…

Стив приходил в себя по частям. Сперва он почувствовал боль в напряженных мышцах — болело, кажется, все. Потом ощутил влагу на щеках и подбородке, а ресницы вообще склеились от соли. Следом вернулись звуки: заполошный писк Ти Джея и голос Тони, зовущий его по имени. Труднее всего оказалось открыть глаза.  
— Знаешь, — губы не слушались, слова выходили наружу какими-то помятыми, — лучше бы я попытался остановить поезд.  
— Успеется еще. Крепко приложило? — Чужая ладонь нерешительно легла на лоб и соскользнула вниз в нечаянной ласке. Стив машинально прижался к ней щекой. Вздрогнули оба.  
— Им стоит встраивать ограничители в свои игрушки, так ведь и помереть можно!  
— Или нам читать инструкцию перед эксплуатацией, — подхватил Тони. — Жаль, что в упаковке ее не было.  
Он выпрямился и сделал движение, будто хотел уйти, но Стив не позволил. Нужно было учиться договариваться без инопланетных переводчиков — лучше прямо сейчас. Стив поднялся с кресла, и Тони оказался зажат между ним и столом, на дальнем краю которого уселись непривычно неподвижные Эйб и Ти Джей.  
— Тони, послушай меня. Я плохо разбираюсь в чувствах и еще хуже умею о них говорить. Недавно ты запретил мне извиняться, и я не буду. Но могу я сказать, что никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль? Не хотел ломать, крушить, ранить, и мне очень жаль, что я все-таки сделал это. Теперь я знаю, чего хочу. Хочу быть рядом. Хочу вытаскивать тебя из мастерской на ужин и прогонять в постель. Хочу ссориться из-за выбора фильма, который мы будем смотреть, и отнимать пульт от телевизора. Хочу приносить тебе кофе с утра и готовить завтрак. Не пытаться вернуть прошлое, не склеивать разбитые чашки — хочу попытаться построить что-то новое, твое и мое. Ты дашь мне шанс, Тони?  
— Я… — Тони оглянулся, будто отыскивая лазейку для побега, а потом шагнул вперед и, зажмурившись, поцеловал Стива. Это был неловкий, горький, соленый и самый лучший поцелуй на свете. Когда перестало хватать воздуха, Стив оторвался от Тони, обнял покрепче и тут же уткнулся лицом в местечко между шеей и плечом. Даже радостный писк Ти Джея и мягкий смешок Тони не заставили его разжать руки.  
— Мы теперь всегда будем так стоять? — спросил Тони. Стив слышал нотки веселья в его голосе, а страх ушел, и хорошо бы навсегда.  
— Да, — пробормотал Стив. — До тех пор, пока ты не согласишься пойти со мной на свидание.  
— Боюсь, вариантов у меня нет. Только ресторан выбираю я.  
— Как думаешь, мы сможем оставить Эйба и Ти Джея одних на несколько часов? — спросил Стив, улыбаясь так, что болели губы. Тони он все равно не отпустил, просто не мог себя заставить.  
— По-моему, они будут только рады.  
Эйб и Ти Джей обнимались так страстно, что было ясно: плевать им сейчас на хозяев и на весь белый свет впридачу.  
— Мне кажется, нам стоит последовать их примеру, — прошептал Стив и поцеловал Тони снова, сильнее, глубже. Тони охнул, запустил обе руки Стиву в волосы и ответил так, что Стива будто окатило кипятком из шампанского — горячо, опьяняюще и хочется еще. Остановиться им удалось нескоро. Когда Стив выплыл из сладкого тумана, то обнаружил, что Тони сидит на столе, а он сам втиснулся между его раздвинутых ног, гладя пылающую кожу под футболкой. Стив покраснел и отступил на шаг.  
— Мы торопимся? — спросил он хрипло.  
— Да, немного. Но я всегда любил скорость, — слегка безумно ухмыльнулся Тони.  
— Тогда… сегодня? В шесть?  
— Боишься, что я передумаю?  
— Не желаю терять даром ни минуты.  
— А как же вечеринка?  
— Обойдутся и без нас, — решительно заявил Стив и снова потянулся к ярким припухшим губам, но Тони уперся ладонью ему в грудь.  
— Нет уж, свидание — так свидание. Давай, Стив, встречаемся в гараже.  
Стив не помнил, как попал в свою комнату. Ему хотелось одновременно плакать, смеяться и обнять весь мир. Увидев брошенный на кровать телефон, он схватил его, ткнул в быстрый набор. Два гудка — и на том конце взяли трубку.  
— Баки, дружище, как ты? Есть минутка? Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать…  
Эль тихо проскользнула обратно в вентиляцию и направилась к Наташе. Кажется, ее хозяйке тоже пора перестать горевать о разбитых чашках. Есть надежда, что Халк Второй с ней согласится.


End file.
